IOU cards
by SimplySummer
Summary: Yumi persuades Ulrich to go on a double date with her and William. Ulrich decides she owes him, and comes up with something for her to pay off the debt. Rated T just in case. My first story, hope you enjoy!
1. Misunderstanding

**IOU Cards **

**Chapter 1: Misunderstanding**

_First Story :) It was so fun writing this, I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it!_

* * *

Life seemed normal again after the gang finally decided to shut down the super computer. 'Almost too normal,' Ulrich thought as Yumi passed by with William at her side. He was always used to William flirting with her, but when she finally agreed to go on a date with him…it downright broke his heart, though he would never admit to it.

'Ugh' Yumi thought as she passed by Ulrich, 'I definitely have to explain this to Ulrich'. 'I only did it so William would finally leave me alone, I mean don't get me wrong he's a great guy and everything, but I just like him as a friend' William was going on about something, Yumi wasn't paying any attention, she just gave him a smile and thought about the best explanation for Ulrich. She knew he wouldn't be happy with her at all, she probably wasn't even on speaking terms with him at the moment. She sighed not only at the thought, but at the thought of him even listening long enough to accept her explanation.

"Oh yum, mashed potatoes," Odd said after sitting down at the lunch table.

"Hey what's wrong Ulrich, did ya get into a fight with your girlfriend?" he said smiling. Ulrich wasn't in the mood for Odds obnoxious sense of humor.

"Cut it out, would ya Odd!"

"Okay, okay, sorry I know she's not your girlfriend, just friends with benefits; if that's what ya wanna call it."

"Odd, just be quiet okay? I'm going up to the dorm, and just leave me alone, will ya?" With that he stormed off to the dorms. 'Great more trouble' he thought, when he saw Sissi standing outside his dorm.

"Ulrich dear, would you like to go out this Saturday?"

'Oh no,' "I don't know Sissi, maybe. I've been having a rough day; could you just leave me alone for a bit?"

"Uh, okay Ulrich, feel better." With that she walked off. He went and laid face down on his bed 'finally some time to think'.

Yumi went to lunch only to find that the one she needed to talk to wasn't there. She had planned to give Ulrich her explanation of why she decided to go on a date with William; lunch would probably be the best place considering the other Lyoko Warriors were around to lighten the mood, "Hey guys, where's Ulrich?"

"Uhm, he was upset about something so he went up to the dorms; I figured it was about you." Odd said with a smug smile on his face.

"Hmm, Odd what did you say to him?"

"Oh, I was just teasing him, but when he left he seemed like he didn't want to be bothered. So if you want to apologize or anything I would wait till he cools down a bit."

"No I think I should go see him, I have to explain something to him".

"Okay, I guess it's your funeral" Odd added when Yumi walked off.

Ulrich heard a knock at the door "Odd I said to leave me alone" he shouted.

"It's not Odd. It's me; we need to talk Ulrich." Yumi said walking in the door.

"What do you want Yumi?" adding that 'leave me alone' tone to his voice.

"Listen Ulrich, I only agreed to go out with William so he would leave me alone and quit bugging me about it." She said as she sat down next to him on the bed.

"Oh yeah? It didn't seem like he was bugging you when you accepted his invitation" he said in the same tone.

"Ulrich I swear it's just to get him off my back; we can even double date if you'd like. I know Sissi is just dying to go out with you." she told him letting a giggle leak into her voice.

"I don't know Yumi..."

"Please Ulrich; just this once? Besides I don't think I could stand being alone that long with William."

"Okay, but you owe me."

"Thank you Ulrich" with that she kissed him on the cheek. His cheeks almost instantaneously turned scarlet under her lips and she couldn't help but to grin at this effect as she walked out.

* * *

_I have a few chapters already written, please review. I can take flames. Don't hold back._


	2. Double Date

**IOU Cards**

**Chapter 2: Double Date**

_Thanks so much for reading! Those traffic stats motivate me like you would not believe! Hope you like the new chapter._

* * *

"So uhm, Sissi, would you like to double date with Yumi and William this Saturday? I know it's not what you had in mind, but double dates are always the best way to go" he told Sissi flatly with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, of course Ulrich!" she declared gloriously as she grabbed him into a rib breaking hug.

"Okay so I'll see ya Saturday then; eight o'clock" he told her when he could finally breathe again.

"Should I dress up?"

"Uh, no we shouldn't be doing anything fancy," he saw a frown pulling at the corners of Sissi's lips. "I guess you could if you'd like," he added to make her feel better.

"Okay Ulrich. See you Saturday!" she proclaimed happily. She gave him a wink before prancing off to class. 'Great' Ulrich thought sarcastically realizing he still had a grin on his face, he quickly let it die realizing how much it probably promoted the bratty girl, 'hey; asking anyone on a date is hard to do, even if it is Sissi' he smirked at his thought as he defended his actions and convinced himself of this new truth.

'So the movies,' Yumi thought, 'I'm guessing were going to see some scary horror movie, so William can 'make his move' so to speak'. She laughed at the thought of William putting his arm around her, then she cringed at the idea of Ulrich's frown, 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea' she told herself, now having second thoughts. The doorbell rang and she knew it was too late for second thoughts now. She sighed before opening the door expecting William to be behind it, "You're a little early don't ya think?" she asked with a welcoming smile as her eyes caught Ulrich's.

"Yeah, I just wanted to get this over with" he returned a lopsided grin and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. Yumi didn't think she was too dressed up, but Ulrich didn't see her like this that often. She was wearing a black skirt with a sky blue tank top, her regular boots, and her hair was up in a bun. He wasn't dressed up at all just in his regular everyday outfit.

"So was I supposed to dress up?" her throat hummed with a soft chuckle of delight as she noted the burn on his cheeks yet again.

"No, were just going to the movies." She told him comfortingly wanting to ease the awkward tension

"Oh, what are we watching?"

"I'm not sure, it's a surprise. I'm guessing some horror movie, poor William; he must not know I love horror movies." Ulrich gave a small laugh at this suggestion knowing all too well how the horror movie would probably affect William more than it would even faze Yumi.

"Or it could just be some chick flick." Ulrich said lifting an eyebrow thinking it might be worse than a horror film. Another tap at the door meant that Sissi and William were there. They both sighed as Yumi opened the door.

"Hey Sissi, you look nice," Yumi said trying to be polite, "you too William." Sissi was wearing a white dress that turned light pink before it reached her knees. William was just wearing some nice black dress pants and a dressy white shirt.

"Now I just feel like the odd one out." Ulrich said looking down at his sneakers.

"It's okay Ulrich dear, you look nice too." Sissi said as she twined her fingers with his.

"So what are we going to see?" Yumi asked taking Williams arm.

"Well actually it's your choice, between _P.S. I Love You_ or _One Missed Call._"

"Well what do you three think?"

"I vote _One Missed Call._" William said, confirming her thoughts about him making a move.

"_P.S. I Love You._" Ulrich and Sissi said in unison.

"Okay, _P.S. I Love You_ it is then." Yumi knew Ulrich wanted to vote against William, Sissi was just being herself.

In the theatre Yumi sat between Ulrich and William, Sissi sat on the other side of Ulrich. They all shared the largest sized soda, except for Sissi who bought her own and the extra-large pop corn found its place between Ulrich and Yumi.

"Ulrich dear, isn't this movie just the greatest?" Sissi whispered as she laid her head on Ulrich's shoulder.

"Yeah just great" Ulrich replied his voice was dripping with sarcasm. But since Sissi laid her head down he used it as an excuse to put both his arms on the back of Sissi and Yumi's seats. Yumi relaxed a little more after that, knowing William couldn't put his arm around her. A few chills even went up her spine with Ulrich's arm there.

"So Yumi what do ya think of the movie?" William whispered as he took her hand.

'Great' Yumi thought "It's cute" she whispered back. She knew he wanted her to lie on his shoulder, but she decided against it. 'It would give William the wrong idea, not to mention Ulrich would be pretty upset about it.'

"So we should do this again." William said as he kissed Yumi on the cheek goodnight.

"It was great William, I had a good time." Yumi said trying to avoid his question. Ulrich and Sissi had already begun walking to the school. 'Ugh, he could have waited a little bit longer so William could leave with him.'

"Okay Yumi see you Monday." William said waving goodbye to her.

"Bye William."

"Goodnight Sissi" Ulrich said after he'd walked Sissi to her dorm.

"Goodnight Ulrich dear" Sissi said as she pecked his cheek. He couldn't help but blush, making Sissi grin even wider at his reaction. He gave a thought to texting Yumi to see if William was gone, but decided against it thinking that he might sound a tad overbearing.

* * *

_Sorry, I just felt like the chapter needed to end here. Please Review (:_


	3. Pretend?

**IOU Cards**

**Chapter 3: Pretend?**

_:D Another chapter. It's a little short.. Sorry 'bout that. Thanks so much for reading; I hope it doesn't disappoint you._

* * *

"So Yumi, what did you actually think of the movie?" Ulrich asked with a huge grin.

"I actually did think it was cute." Yumi said as she play punched him on the arm. He rubbed it catching onto the game.

"I was too busy making sure William didn't try anything funny. I didn't really get to watch much of it." He told her honestly.

"What are you my dad Ulrich?" she asked him with a taunting raised brow.

"No, it's just that; well…I still don't trust him."

"If that's your excuse, alright then" she said shrugging it off.

"Yeah; and don't forget, you still owe me."

"Alright bring on the shackles, I'm your prisoner. What do you want me to do Ulrich?" she asked becoming more serious.

"Well I don't know yet. Let me think of something that's almost as bad as William hitting on you." He tried to tease.

"So it shouldn't be too bad then." Yumi said laughing. She loved making him jealous. 'It's just the cutest' she thought with an inward glow.

"That's what you think" Ulrich said with a sly smile.

"Hey you guys!" Odd shouted, "How was your date?"

"You mean double date." Ulrich corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, close enough; all that matters was that you two were together." They ignored Odd's comment and Yumi answered his original thoughts.

"It was fun. We just went and watched a movie."

"Yeah, a Chick Flick." Ulrich added.

"I'm guessing you didn't have too much fun then, did ya Ulrich?"

Ulrich realized the double meaning to his words. "It was alright." He told Odd knowing Yumi would have questioned him further if he told him the truth.

"I'm sorry Ulrich, you could have told me no." she said almost keen on his lie.

"No, I don't think I could have."

"No, he certainly couldn't pass up a date with you Yumi." Odd added his signature laugh to the end.

"Odd lay off, Would ya?"

"What? It's only the truth." Ulrich spotted Sissi making her way over to them 'Hm, great timing'.

"Hey Ulrich, I had fun Saturday. I never got to ask you, what did you think of the movie?"

"Oh, it was okay I guess." 'Would have been better if William wasn't there' he completed the answer in his thoughts; feeling more content.

"Sorry." Yumi said again.

"Well I thought it was just spectacular. We should go out again sometime."

"Uhm, yeah Sissi; about that, I don't think I want to go on another date for a while now." 'At least not with you' he thought, feeling content once again.

"Hmm, well I'll be waiting when you want to go." With that said, she left.

"I think I'm gonna go see Jeremy." Odd said leaving too.

"I think I thought of a way you could repay me." 'Crap why did I say that, how could I even think of such a thing, what am I a slave driver?'

"I'm listening." Yumi said curiously.

"Well actually, never mind it's…embarrassing, and I know how you said you only wanted us to be friends, but this wouldn't be real just…pretend." 'Eckk, what is wrong with me' he thought catching his breath.

"Pretend? What are you talking about? Just spit it out Ulrich."

"Well, I thought maybe, we could pretend to go out, so Sissi would finally just drop it."

"Pretend to go out? So this is how I'm supposed to pay you back then?" she asked making the point clear.

"Well; I mean, now she kind of thinks that I like her anyway; ya know, I did ask her to go out." He knew he was lying; Sissi _had_ asked him earlier that day, but if he wanted Yumi to finally realize she felt the same for him, he had to do something.

"Well I guess it is sorta my fault now, huh? Well sure I guess that would be okay, it certainly isn't as bad as you intended it to be." 'Pretend?' she questioned again in her mind.

"I guess not." Ulrich was still feeling upset about what he had done. 'How could I even ask her to do something like this? Then she agrees? Of course she did, I made her feel like it was her fault.'

"So when do we start?" she said with a bit too much enthusiasm. 'This should be...interesting she told herself trying to pinpoint a word that would fit. Ulrich noticed the extra enthusiasm and grabbed her hand with more confidence twining his fingers with hers; he loved how soft she was. Yumi's hand went warm with Ulrich's touch, a warmth that she couldn't describe.

* * *

_Ta-Da! Did you like it? That button below helps you tell me what you thought =). More chapters on the way ;)_


	4. Heartbroken

**IOU Cards**

**Chapter 4: Heartbroken**

_This chapter's a little longer. Thanks again for reading! =D_

* * *

Yumi and Ulrich walked to lunch together holding hands, getting strange looks and also a few smiles. They were both deep red by the time they reached the lunchroom.

"Ulrich?..." Odd questioned when he and Yumi reached the lunch table. "I knew you two would finally come to your senses." He added when Ulrich pulled out Yumi's chair.

"So what happened?" Aelita asked with a sweet smile.

"Ulrich and I are dating…'pretend' dating." Yumi answered, trying not to turn even deeper red.

"Pretend? How do you pretend to date?" Odd asked seriously.

"Well, uhm, just do enough to get Sissi off my back."

"Does that involve kissing?" Odd asked, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Uhh." Ulrich didn't know what to say.

"I guess it might." Yumi said answering Odd's question. If it was possible they both turned a deeper red. 'It might?' Ulrich asked hopefully to himself, and smiled at the thought.

"So do you mind if I come over tonight Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"No, I don't mind, but it is a school night."

"It's not like I haven't found a way around Jim before."

"I know that, but my parents."

"I'm sure they won't mind for a few hours. We'll just pop a movie in or something."

"I guess for a few hours then." Ulrich gave her hand a squeeze, excited that they would get to talk tonight.

When the bell finally rang, they where greeted by an angry Sissi. "So Ulrich dear, what's this?" She asked pointing at them.

"Ulrich and I are dating now." Yumi answered, with a big grin on her face. Sissi mouth gaped open.

"W-what!" She stuttered. "But I thought...but you...but me...but we…What?"

"Well Sissi, I'm sorry. But me and Yumi well…"

"We're tired of acting like we don't like each other as more than 'just friends'." She said leaning in closer to Ulrich, to sort of seal the deal. 'Well it was true' Yumi thought 'But I don't want it to happen like this'. Ulrich stood there frozen 'Ha' he laughed nervously in his mind. How true that statement sounded to him as well.

"I don't believe it" Sissi said. Yumi held their hands up that were securely fastened together in a 'duh' gesture, and leaned closer to Ulrich than even she thought possible.

"No Ulrich, I know you feel the same for me, and I'm willing to prove it. Ughhh." Sissi growled in a bratty way, before storming off.

"Well that went well." Yumi said smiling and blushing a little with Ulrich being so close.

"Yeah…well" Ulrich said sarcastically.

"Wonder how long were going to have to keep this up?" she said, suddenly realizing how much she got herself into as she pictured Williams frown. Ulrich wondered what she meant by that.

"If you don't want to do this we don't have to." He said letting go of her hand. Yumi suddenly felt cold without Ulrich's touch.

"No, I want to do this for you, it's just…William." 'Yeah I know' Ulrich thought 'I was hoping he'd get the same idea as Sissi and finally leave you alone'.

"Well I understand then." Ulrich told her feeling a little upset and starting to walk out.

"No" Yumi said grabbing his hand, she suddenly felt warm again. "I just don't want to hurt him, but this might be the only way he realizes I just want him as a friend."

Ulrich smiled; pleased in knowing she only wanted William as a friend. "We should probably get to class."

Yumi felt the eyes burning holes into the back of her head during class. William had heard the gossip on campus, and he wanted to know the truth. 'How could she do that to me?' He kept asking himself. When the bell rang, William went and confronted Yumi.

"Hey Yumi, I've heard a lot about you today. You and Ulrich are the talk on campus."

"Yeah, I can tell."

"So it's true then?"

"Well yeah, the part about me and Ulrich dating anyway" She didn't know all of the rumors going around, but she knew someone probably had a lie brewing somewhere in the story. William's eyebrows pulled in and he closed his eyes. 'He's heartbroken' Yumi said angrily to herself. 'How could I do something like this to him?' "I'm so sorry William." She felt terrible about what she was doing, but she didn't want to hurt him anymore, so she just walked out. She saw Ulrich waiting for her outside of her class.

"Yumi, what's wrong?" Ulrich said with concern. She looked like she was about to cry.

"William; I hurt him Ulrich." Her voice cracked and a tear leaked from her eye. Ulrich caught the stray tear sliding down her cheek and wiped it away; then he grabbed Yumi into a hug. She buried her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry Yumi, this is my fault. I can tell him the truth if you want."

"No" she said looking up at him "He has to know that I just want him as a friend." She felt so much better surronded by him. "You still wanna come over tonight?" She asked pulling herself away, which took some effort, her whole body wanted to stay frozen there in his hug. She was so comfortable wrapped into him.

"If you still want me to"

"Okay; see you later tonight then Ulrich." She squeezed him once again before heading home; it felt so right to be in his arms.

* * *

_I know Ulrich's not taller than Yumi in the show, but I figured he had to grow sometime. Please tell me what you thought just press the review button below to do so. I really don't mind, if you hated it tell me! I'd just like to know what you think. Another chapter down, more to come. [-=_


	5. Questions

**IOU Cards**

**Chapter 5: Questions**

_Yess, another chapter. I'm so glad you like it so far! _

* * *

Yumi's parents liked the idea of Ulrich coming over surprisingly; 'Probably because I left out the part that we were dating, well pretty close to dating anyway. Wonder why Hiroki hasn't told them anything yet?' With them being in the same school now, he had to of heard something.

"Hey sis, I hear your boyfriends coming over." Hiroki said keeping a safe distance, and somewhat managing to answer her question.

"Uhm, well yeah." She didn't want to have to explain anything to him, and she didn't feel like fighting.

"So the rumors are true, maybe I can catch you two kissing tonight on camera." He said as he slid a little further away.

"Doubt it." She said coolly. 'Hopefully it doesn't happen that way' she was silently pleading in her mind.

"You're no fun." He was expecting Yumi to start shouting at him, but he ran to his bedroom anyway. 'I just wish I could understand, why he likes to push my buttons', she heard the doorbell ring, 'that's him' she was blushing a bit when she answered the door.

"Hey Yumi" Ulrich said with his beautiful smile.

"Hey Ulrich" she said taking his hand and pulling him inside. "So what are we doing?"

"Well I brought this to put in." He handed her an old movie that they'd already seen a million times before. "I kinda just wanted to talk."

"Okay, let's go then." She took his hand again and escorted him to the living room. She shoved the DVD in not even bothering to fast forward through the commercials. "So what do you wanna talk about?" She asked leaping over next to him on the couch. She crossed her legs on the cushion and faced him.

"Well first off, I wanted to ask if you were doing any better. You certainly look like you are."

"Yeah I am" 'because I haven't thought of anything but you' she told him, and then completed her answer in her thoughts.

"I'm glad; William doesn't deserve your pity."

"Well he certainly doesn't deserve _this_!" she said swatting the air between them.

"But he'll get over it, and you know it. So why should you have to suffer any?"

"I don't know, it is my fault"

"No, actually it's mine. I'm the one who asked you to be my _'pretend'_ girlfriend; remember? So stop feeling guilty, you should be angry with me, not yourself." He told her matter of factly.

"That's right it is all your fault. Thanks Ulrich!" She said teasing.

"I'm sorry Yumi" he could tell she was only teasing but he really did mean it. He actually felt pretty bad for William himself, knowing what it felt like to be rejected by Yumi. "You can cancel this 'pretend' thing anytime you want." 'And make it official' he laughed inwardly at his joke, making a slight smile appear on the outside.

"I actually like this." She said blushing again, taking note to his smile.

"Oh" it made him blush a bit too. A million questions flooded his mind, but he wouldn't ask them. "Me too" he admitted. He had so many questions he had lined up for tonight, but so many were just answered. The new ones were forming a line, but they felt just as embarrassing as the others.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about Ulrich?" Yumi said after a long silence. He looked like he was thinking pretty hard about something.

"I'm not sure anymore." He answered honestly.

"Okay then." She turned around to face to movie and laid her head on Ulrich's chest and curled her feet in. 'Why did I do that? Best friends can do that' she told herself, feeling content with that. Ulrich was asking himself the same thing along with a few other questions that were clouding his mind. 'I sure don't mind this' he told himself as he put his arm around her shoulders pulling her even closer to him. He polished a few questions he had but when he finished he decided it'd be better not to ask. 'It would be fine just to stay like this' he thought getting caught up in the movie, to avoid his mind for awhile. 'Wow, it's almost over', he started to realize when his mind stopped wondering.

"Awh," Hiroki said laughing, walking into the room "Yumi and Ulrich sitting in a tree".

"Hiroki get outta here!" Yumi shouted as she sat up.

"I was just waiting for you and Ulrich's first kiss, sis. See? I even brought the camera" he said as he held up the camera and ran out of the room.

"Oh how I wish I could be an only child again." Yumi said jokingly. Ulrich was laughing at the intrusion.

"He's not all that bad…well I'm sure there's worse." 'Hmm' his mind started going through a list again. "Why do you think we decided not to tell the guys of our _almost_ kiss on lyoko?" Ulrich asked thinking about what Hiroki was saying about their first kiss.

"Well honestly; I was still a little confused about what I wanted then. I don't know why you didn't want to tell them."

"I think it was because they would have picked on me even more. Plus I would have gone along with whatever you said;" then it hit him, "so do you know what you want now?" He asked as curiosity found it's way into the question.

"Yeah I think I do." She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, as she stared into his eyes. 'No it can't happen like this Yumi.' She said scolding herself. But she was so wrapped up in the moment, and they were so close. 'No' she forced herself to look away; she didn't want their first kiss to happen like this. She wanted to know it was all real not…_pretend_. She heard the ending credits playing on the screen.

"The movies over." She said softly not even daring to look into his eyes again. Ulrich battled the urge to lift her chin and taste her lips for the first time. 'No,' He wouldn't do that to her, not unless she wanted him to, unless she _kissed_ _him_ first.

But, lifted her chin anyway; "Goodnight Yumi" he said pressing his lips to her cheek.

"Goodnight Ulrich." She told him getting up. She walked him to the door and gave him the DVD. "Sweet Dreams" she added then returned the favor and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

_I'm sorry! I hope it's not too disappointing. But it's not over yet ;] _


	6. Confessions

**IOU Cards**

**Chapter 6: Confessions**

_So this chapter is a little long. So if you get bored and stop reading I completely understand. _

* * *

Yumi climbed the steps to her loving bedroom. She curled up on her bed, and grabbed a pillow in close to her; for some much needed comfort. 'Ulrich you're driving me insane' she thought squeezing the pillow tighter. She couldn't deny her feelings that were coming back again; well, they were always there she just tried to hide them. Like a spark that kept going after you constantly tried to stomp it out. It was like every other 'we're more than just friends' relationship. She didn't want to ruin what they already had. She knew Ulrich was more than willing to make their relationship official, and in some ways she was too. But who wants to lose a friend. The only thing she wasn't realizing was that it would only make their relationship stronger. 'It would wouldn't it?' she said to herself as the thoughts danced in her mind. She couldn't stomp out this spark, this flame that was going, because it was stronger than just a spark or flame; it was like a raging forest fire, demanding to engulf her. Why should she care about anything else, if this was what she wanted? It just sounded so-_selfish, _but what sounded even more selfish was leading Ulrich on if she never wanted this to happen. She did want it to happen, she just couldn't figure out what was stopping her. Eventually the hour of night crept into her mind causing her thoughts to turn into dreams.

Ulrich had more on his mind than he could handle. He was sprawled out on his bed, with his mind racing. A headache started to erupt with all the thoughts still bouncing around in his head. 'I know she feels the same for me' I know it, he repeated in his mind. Of course he knew, there was just something restraining her; but what was it? He had made his feelings more than obvious to her. 'Could it be William?' he thought. 'No she only wants him as a friend'. Ulrich wanted her; he always had wanted her, as more than just 'a friend'. He had to make it clear to her somehow, that she felt the same way. But, he already promised himself not to kiss her until she kissed him first. He didn't think he could keep that promise, but he would try his best. 'That might be the only way to make her feelings clear to her'. Then again maybe that was just his hormones talking. The headache was getting worse 'I need some sleep' he said to himself. He rested his thoughts on pictures of Yumi, which played through his mind.

Yumi walked to school, still undecided. What did she want? She knew she liked Ulrich. She knew she wanted to date him. She figured that all out last night. She just couldn't figure out what was holding her back. It wasn't William or Sissi. It was something she must be battling inside. But, how could she not know what it was? Maybe it was because her mind still hadn't wrapped around the idea that a deeper relationship would make them stronger. 'Yeah, I think that might be why'.

"Yumi" Ulrich shouted from across campus, interrupting her thought process.

"Hey Ulrich" she said when he got closer. Everyone was staring as he approached. 'I see were still the latest news; might as well give them something to talk about', she thought when he reached her. She grabbed his hand and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. They both blushed and Yumi could almost hear every gasp coming from their audience.

"I was thinking a lot last night, and I think there's quite a bit we need to talk about."

"Yeah there is." He said blushing again. The fact that Yumi thought about him last night made the warm feeling in his cheeks appear even deeper than the kiss had. 'Well this could be bad, or this could be good'. "So when would you like to talk?"

"Sometime soon"

"Well I'm free second period, if you are; we can go and talk in the woods or something so we don't get caught."

"Yeah, I'm free. Second period then" Ulrich took her hand and walked her to class.

"See you later Yumi." He pulled her close to him and took both her hands in his, and then kissed her forehead thinking the same thing she thought earlier, 'might as well give them _something_ to talk about'. Yumi couldn't focus during class; all she could think about was that she was going to talk to Ulrich soon. So when she heard the teacher call her name, it caught her completely off guard.

"Could you repeat the question" she asked embarrassed.

After first period, Yumi and Ulrich found their way off campus. Which was hard to do, with everyone staring at them, but they found their way around their audience. They went and sat at a tree near the sewer that they used to use during Xana attacks on the way to the factory. It brought back quite a few memories for them both.

"So Ulrich," Yumi began, "I thought about this…_us_ thing last night." She was looking deep into his eyes again, which she remembered wasn't the best idea last night. 'Not until its real Yumi' she told herself again.

"Yes," he probed, "me too." He admitted; trying to make her feel less embarrassed.

"And; well, I was trying to figure it out."

"Okay. And…" he said when she didn't go on.

"And…I don't want us to be pretend." She said after more silence, trying to think of the best thing to say. Her cheeks were burning so she looked away from his eyes again to try and cover it up.

"I don't either" he said lifting her chin. He leaned in; not thinking, and tasted her soft lips gently; almost asking her if it was okay. He'd waited for this moment since before he could even remember. Yumi reacted immediately; she put one hand behind Ulrich's head pulling him closer, crushing his lips tighter to hers. She ran her tongue on the outside of his lips, forcing him to open his mouth. The other hand rested on his shoulder. Ulrich wrapped his arms around Yumi's waist, moving her body closer. They let go after a few moments, to breathe again. She let go of him and held just his hand instead.

"So I'm guessing this makes it official" Yumi said. She wasn't blushing again, but she could still feel the light burning that was left over from the previous confession.

"I guess it does" Ulrich told her pressing his lips lightly to hers.

"Let's get back to school" she said standing up pulling him with her.

* * *

_:D Woo! First kiss! If you read up to this far, you must not have gotten bored. So please review; I could be wrong, maybe you did get bored. Either way I'd still like to know whatcha thought! The next chapter is still in the process of being written. Thanks so much for reading! _


	7. Friends?

**IOU Cards**

**Chapter 7: Friends?**

_I've been updating super fast; I know! I can't help it. I think it's mostly because people review; and because I'm seeing more and more people reading, it just makes me wanna write more! The fact that some of you are liking it really helps too! So here's the new chapter…_

* * *

Ulrich was silently yelling at himself on the way back to school. 'Damn, I broke my promise'. Sure he wanted to do it, but…he promised. He was also jumping up and down inside. 'I'm going out with Yumi Ishiyama' he gloated inwardly.

Yumi was overflowing with joy. It was their _first kiss_! And; they were finally going steady! 'Ahh!' her mind screamed in a girly way. As they reached campus the bell was just ringing, and she saw a sulking William make his way through her next period doorway 'Great.' Her mind simply stated; her huge smile turned into a tight line. Ulrich noticed the sudden change of emotion.

"Yumi, what's wrong?" He asked. She pointed her chin towards William. "Oh; Yumi it'll be okay he just, needs some time. Trust me I know."

"No you don't know. Sure I fed you some bull before, but you have me now." She said poking a finger at him. He took her fingers in his palm.

"But I didn't know for sure if it was bull then. He might sulk for awhile but I know for sure that he'll get over it."

"And just how do you know that?" she asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Because he doesn't feel as strongly about you as I do." He said as he smoothed the frown lines on her forehead. He cradled her face in his hands and leaned in to give her a reassuring kiss. Then he let his hands slide down to her shoulders and wrapped an arm around them. She put her arm around his waist and put her other hand in Ulrich's; that draped around her shoulders. She felt almost invincible with him next to her like this. They made their way to her next class. She pressed her lips to his before making her way inside and taking her seat next to William. She could hear the whispers throughout the room. He just stared silently ahead as if he'd never noticed her walk in.

"Listen William, I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt you." William just glared at her.

"Then why did you even go out with me Yumi?" He spit at her.

"I had no idea that I was going to go steady with Ulrich the next day. I just knew I liked him. Something else I knew was that I wanted _you_ to stop asking me to go out." She told him harshly.

"Well I'm sorry to bother you. You won't have to deal with me anymore." He told her just as harshly as he turned away.

"Hello Ulrich" Sissi called to him, he was waiting outside Yumi's class.

"What do you want Sissi?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"Well, I wanted to apologize. I know that you and Yumi aren't really dating."

"Oh you know this? And just how is that?"

"I have my ways. I was thinking that maybe you just wanted to make me jealous or something."

"That's your problem Sissi, not everything's about you. And me and Yumi _are_ dating." He stated coolly, but matter of factly.

"So you're dating Yumi, but you took _me_ to the movies on Saturday?"

"Yeah because Yumi wanted me to double date with her, and you were the only person I could think of to take with me." At that moment Yumi walked out.

"So it didn't mean anything at all?" she asked; true sadness fell into her words.

"It was just two friends going to the movies together Sissi, to do a favor for another" Ulrich said as he grabbed Yumi's waist to pull her next to him.

"And just what about you Yumi, I'm guessing William asked you. That date meant nothing at all to you either?"

"It meant that _William_ would finally leave me alone." She answered coldly. Ulrich noticed her spit Williams name as if it was a curse word she never wanted to come from her lips. He squeezed her tighter to him, knowing something must have happened.

"Well you two probably won't last long anyway." Sissi said cockily as if she believed it. "But don't think you can come back to me so easy Ulrich _dear_". She turned swiftly, tossing her hair.

"All that girl needs is someone to deflate the big head she has on her. Thinking everything revolves around her being." Yumi said, trying to blow off some steam.

"What happened Yumi?" Ulrich asked facing her.

"Nothing" Yumi spit at him, then she felt guilty about doing so.

"Yumi; I know you enough, to know it's not nothing. Now what did William do?"

"He's just upset with me; that's all. And he made it clear he never wants to have anything to do with me ever again." Ulrich understood exactly, just his words were much less harsh and more to himself when Yumi told him she only wanted to be friends. 'That's just great, FANTASTIC' he remembered saying.

"He's just a little heartbroken right now. Don't waste your energy being upset about it."

"I lost a friend Ulrich, and you're telling me not to be upset about it?"

"Yumi; if he wants to lose your friendship over something silly like this, then he must not truly have ever been your friend." He answered as he folded some lose strands of hair behind her ear, as he did so her hand reached up and held his hand to her cheek; and she leaned deeper into his palm. She wanted so badly to say 'I love you' but that's a big leap; especially in not even one full day of dating. And she didn't want those three words to be meaningless in their relationship.

"So would you like to come over again tonight Ulrich? I think we need to tell my parents the big news."

"Sounds great" he grabbed her waist throwing her off balance into him; she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they kissed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Odd said startled as he intruded into their private moment "This doesn't look too pretend to me."

"Uhm, yeah about that" Ulrich began. He blushed a bit with the awkwardness of the situation, "It's not really 'pretend' anymore."

"_Finally_; I was beginning to wonder when you two would wake up and realize you belonged together. So when were you going to tell the gang?" Odd was very happy for his friends, they deserved each other.

"It wasn't a secret, we just weren't thinking. Let's go tell them now" Yumi said pulling Ulrich along beside her.

* * *

_This wasn't the most exciting chapter; I know. But they did have to tell everyone. Please, please, please review! I know your reading. (: I just don't know what you're thinking._


	8. Rules

**IOU Cards**

**Chapter 8: Rules**

_So I'm getting this feeling that this may be the last chapter. I hope you liked the story. If you've read this much you must've. Well that's what I'm telling myself anyway (:_

* * *

Aelita and Jeremy were more than happy for their friends as well. "Soo, what about you and Jeremy?" Odd asked nudging Aelita on the arm. Aelita couldn't help but smile.

"What about us?" she asked, avoiding the question. Ulrich was standing with Yumi at his side, with his arm around her waist.

"Oh Princess, you don't fight fair." Aelita started grinning even wider.

"So when did this 'pretend' thing turn real?" Aelita asked.

"Just this morning," Yumi said as she laid her head beneath Ulrich's chin. "We really didn't think to tell you; Sorry."

"Nahh it's cool," Odd said, "So what are you two doing tonight?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows at them; a huge smile outlined his face. Ulrich swatted him in the back of the head. "Ouch; chill Ulrich, I was only kidding." He told him rubbing the back of his head.

"Actually," Yumi began as she stared down Odd, "were going to tell my parents about us."

"Good luck with that." Odd said as he patted Ulrich on the back.

Once the final bell rang Ulrich met up with Yumi. "So do you want me to just walk home with you; or come later?" He reached for her waist and pulled her flush against him.

"Why don't you just come home with me now.." She said then stood taller so she could catch his lips in hers. Then they began walking to Yumi's.

William had avoided her throughout the whole day. She couldn't help but still be a bit angry and upset with herself; even if Ulrich was right. She let out a sigh.

"Is everything okay?" Ulrich asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Yeah. I was just thinking how hard it is to lose someone, but at the same time gain so much more." A slight smile tugged at the corner's of her lips. Ulrich knew she was still upset about the whole William thing.

"Yumi; I'm not sure what to tell you…Other than the fact that life goes on, and if he doesn't want to be a part of it; then it's his problem. Eventually you'll see it like that, but right now your upset; and I understand. I just wish you wouldn't be so hard on yourself."

"I know you're right; I really do. I just don't want a friendship to end like this. It feels like it's my fault, but there's nothing I can do about it. Well there is, but that wouldn't be what was best for me _or_ you. I shouldn't let it get to me like this; I know."

"Well, I'm here for you." He said as they approached her house. He gave her one last kiss, knowing that this might be the last one he was going to receive tonight. Then again maybe her parents weren't all _that_ strict. "So are you ready?" He asked reaching for the doorknob.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's just get this over with." They latched arms like a married couple and went inside. The butterflies in Yumi's stomach started to race even more than they did whenever she was with Ulrich. She was really wondering how her parents would take the news; it was her first relationship. They took dates pretty well, but she'd never actually committed fully to someone.

"Ulrich; what a nice surprise" Mrs. Ishiyama greeted politely as they entered the kitchen. She hadn't really taken notice to their closeness as she was getting some sort of casserole out of the oven. "Were you going to have dinner with us?"

"Dinner sounds great."

"Uhh; mom, we have something we'd like to tell you and dad" She was just putting the casserole on a cooling rack and turned to look at them. 'Oh my' she thought now staring at her daughter with a little question in her eyes 'Looks like they have something big to tell us'. Of course like all parents she started to think the worst, even if she did trust Yumi wouldn't do something like that. It was a mother's nature to worry. 'Ulrich's a nice boy' the worry started fading with that thought.

"Well go ahead and take a seat." She was smiling now she knew Yumi was a good kid. "When your father's done washing up you can tell us whatever it is you have to tell us." They sat next to each other. Yumi was biting her bottom lip.

"It's gonna be okay." Ulrich whispered as he let the back of his hand run along her cheek line.

"Ulrich," Mr. Ishiyama greeted walking over to the table and taking his seat "How are ya boy?"

"I'm just great" he answered with a smile implanted on his face. "I came over this evening so me and Yumi could tell you both something." Mrs. Ishiyama sat beside her husband and held his hand.

"Well go right ahead." She said squeezing her husbands hand a bit tighter. Mr. Ishiyama being a father of course tightened his lips into a hard line and pressed his eyebrows tightly together.

"Relax you two; it's not that bad of news." Yumi told them giggling a bit. "We just wanted to tell you were more than friends." She said to them looking at Ulrich.

"Well that's just wonderful Yumi." Mrs. Ishiyama said getting up to squeeze them both into a hug. Then went and got the food.

"So I'm guessing we should be setting a few rules" Mr. Ishiyama said. He didn't want to be upset, but Yumi was _his_ little girl and if any boy ever hurt her; he didn't know what he would do to the boy. 'It sure as hell wouldn't be pretty' he thought. Hiroki was just walking in the door. He saw Yumi and Ulrich sitting together at the table with his dad.

"Haha," Hiroki teased before he ran to his bedroom. Yumi rolled her eyes and Ulrich tried to cover a slight chuckle with a cough.

"Yumi you know your curfew; it's still nine, but when you two are going somewhere I need to know when you leave and where you're going; all that good stuff." He said setting some rules. "You aren't aloud behind closed and or locked doors. And when you're here Ulrich you're not permitted to stay past nine. Are we clear?" he asked them. They both nodded. It wasn't really all that bad. He was just being a father. They ate dinner and Mrs. Ishiyama cleared some dishes. Hiroki went to his bedroom to do homework.

"Why don't you go and help you mother with the dishes?" Mr. Ishiyama asked, but also ordered his daughter at the same time. "I'd like to talk with this boy." He said standing up. Yumi was a bit hesitant; but Ulrich gave her a reassuring nod and she headed to the kitchen. "Come in here and talk to me young man." He said as he went into the living room. Ulrich followed behind. "So you like my daughter, do ya?" he asked rubbing an old family portrait that was taken when Yumi was only five.

"Yes sir; I like your daughter very much." Mr. Ishiyama turned to face the young man.

"Oh; I'm sure, I'm sure. I just wanted to make sure you weren't only being a boy. I know what you young men are after. I wanted to let you know that if you would try anything like that with my daughter well…just don't; 'cause I'm not quite sure what I'd do." 'I'd prolly kill the boy' he thought.

"You don't have to worry about that Mr. Ishiyama." He told him while a light blush appeared on his cheeks. "I wouldn't do something like that to Yumi; I don't want our relationship being like that at all." he admitted. Surely he wouldn't do something like that with Yumi 'not until we were married' he added confidently in his mind.

"Well that's good; you seem like a real fine young man." He said grabbing his shoulder. Yumi walked in at that moment seeming like she was in a hurry. She went to Ulrich's side and took his hand. "You picked one nice boy" he told his daughter as he walked out of the room to give them some privacy "You two be good now; ya hear?" he added. Ulrich turned to face Yumi; _his_ Yumi, he grabbed her other hand, not much space stood between them.

"So; I'm guessing he liked you." Yumi said softly knowing she wouldn't be able to stand this close for long before her body overpowered her and crashed into his.

"I think he does." He answered gently, "I'm glad."

"Me too" she let the last two words slip through her lips before they landed onto his. Ulrich placed her hands around his neck and grabbed her waist pulling her flush against him. Their tongues danced together in a similar rhythm. Yumi knew she wanted to tell him and she would. She pulled away from him and looked into his sparkling eyes. "I love you Ulrich Stern." She told him as blood rushed into her cheeks, causing a deep rose color to appear. One of his hands slid from her waist to meet her cheek and he let the back of his hand slide gently across the heat that was appearing even deeper with every passing second.

"I've never; nor could I ever love anybody as much as I love you Yumi Ishiyama." He told her looking deeply into her eyes. How beautiful she was to him. Neither of them could stand being this close any longer; their lips joined together once again, as they let every ounce of happiness leak into the passing moments of the kiss.

* * *

_^_^ Soo...be honest what did you think? I hope y'all liked it. The little button below helps you tell me if you did or not._


End file.
